Current electric rotary actuator driven mechanisms may use rigid linkages. During a power outage or loss, a rotary actuator that is not equipped with an integral decoupling system may be incapable of being back-driven. This limitation on operating may prevent the mechanism driven by the rotary actuator from being returned to a stowed position until power can be restored.